


Hold On To Me

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Temporary Blindness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter Is forced to face his fear in the worst way possible. It's good that he has Tony in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is my first fic in this fandom which I'm newly obsessed with...lol. This will be two chapter story and I hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The door to Avenger's facility was forcefully pushed open when Tony carried an unconscious Spiderman in his arms. With worry clenching in his heart and stomach, the Ironman hoped he wasn't too late "FRIDAY! Did you inform Bruce?" he yelled rushing towards the med bay

"I've already called Dr Banner. He's waiting for you in the infirmary" replied FRIDAY

Tony quickened his footsteps mentally taking a note to build a new infirmary which was close to entrance. Finally he reached his destination and saw Bruce snapping his gloves looking at the patient in Tony's arms with worried eyes "Lay him down and tell me what happened?" 

"I found him unconscious under a debris of burning building. He's breathing fine but won't wake up" Tony supplied his part of information and gently laid the boy on the cold hard bed and peeled his mask off. He was expecting to see blood, bruises and even burns on the kid's face but there was nothing. Not even a scratch. How's that possible? He looked at Bruce with confused expression "I don't get it. He doesn't look hurt then why won't he wake up?" 

Bruce frowned as he leaned over Peter "FRIDAY can you give me Peter's vitals?" 

"Peter Parker has sustained a major blow at the back of his head and has atleast three broken ribs" 

Tony cursed inwardly while Bruce quickly got into action "Tony I need you to hold his head so I can check his injury" 

Tony moved forward to help. He hated how the kid was so unresponsive when he grabbed his small face and turned it sideways. Bruce gently probbed the area, eyes narrowed in concentration. He paused when his fingers finally found a huge lump above the boy's neck "It's not bleeding but I need to do some scans to make sure he doesn't have internal bleeding. I'll bandage his ribs which should heal in few days" 

Tony nodded. He wasn't as much worried about broken ribs as internal bleeding. Those were never good. He looked at the boy on the bed and sighed. How many more grey hairs are you planning to give me kid "He's going to be okay right?" 

"I'm more worried about the head wound. It seems pretty bad since the kid hasn't woken up yet" Bruce placed his hand on Tony's shoulder in comforting manner "Let's wait and see"

Tony's full body was on anxiety. He could feel nervous bubbles in his stomach. He knew the look on Bruce's face. It was a look of bad news. What if Peter never wakes up? What if he goes into some kind of life long coma? What if there is too much internal bleeding that cannot be repaired? A bile threatened to rise in his stomach and the man forced it down

It had been a year now since Peter was a superhero. He lived with Aunt Mary Jane but never skipped an opportunity to meet his mentor Tony Stark. The kid use to come meet him every Wednesdays and Saturdays to help him with the lab work. Tony never wanted to admit but Peter had made a special place in his heart.. like a son he always dreamed of having one day. 

Whenever Peter lost track of time in the lab, Tony would let him crash in his facility. They would order pizza and have dinner together. Later when Peter would fall asleep on thr couch, the older man would cover him with blanket. These were the moments Tony cherished the most. Spending every single day with the kid, Tony knew, a Dad inside him was growing

Tony took Peter's hand in his and caressed it with his thumb as a deep guilt formed in his heart. He was suppose to protect the kid. He was his responsibility. Tony prayed to whoever was listening and looked back down to his incharge "You better wake up soon or I'll start dating your hot aunt" 

 

 

 

When Peter slowly came back to the world of living, the first thing he actively realised was that he was lying on something a lot softer than hard concrete floor. The next thing was a splitting headache. So he ruled out the option of opening his eyes but didn't stop a groan that escaped from his lips alerting the two adults in the room

Tony rushed towards Peter's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey Kid. How are you feeling now?" 

Peter scrunched his face in discomfort and rasp out "Hurts" 

"I'm going to do a quick check Peter" said Bruce taking Peter's writs in his hand

"Really tough guy?" Tony tried not to show his anger but it still reflected through his voice

Peter cracked his eyes open but saw only darkness. Maybe Tony had dimmed the lights for his comfort knowing he wouldn't like to wake up in bright lights. He titled his head "Feels... like I've been... run by a train" 

Tony faught the urge to roll his eyes "Try a burning building kid" 

Peter huffed slightjy remembering his previous encounter with the explosion. He blinked wanting to atleast look at his mentor while they talked but he couldn't see him "Why is it so dark in here?" 

Tony frowned. It wasn't that dark in the room. Besides Peter was always too sensitive to bright lights so he had dimmed them to twenty percent, still it was more than enough for the boy. He shared a look with Bruce who gave a nod. He then looked up in the air "FRIDAY turn on the lights to thirty percent more" 

"Lights turning up to fifty percent" replied FRIDAY

Peter blinked rapidly, eyes flickering from left to right "Mr Stark...there is no power in the institute?" 

"What?" 

"It's still ..too dark" Peter's panic filled voice didn't go unnoticed by the two adults

Tony cursed softly, trying hard not to panic himself and almost yelled "FRIDAY hundered percent lights!" 

The room was boomed with bright lights. Tony nudged Peter's shoulder "How about now kid?" 

Peter's breathing quickened. He shook with fear as realization hit him like tons of bricks "No Mr Stark! I .. can't see a thing!" his voice small and scared

Before Tony or Bruce could process the teenager's words, Peter groaned loudly again when a sharp pain shot through his skull. Tony shared a panic look with Bruce "What's wrong with him?" 

Bruce held a hand out and leaned down "Where does it hurt Peter?" 

"My head...uungh" Peter whimpered as he tried to curl to his side. Bruce looked at Tony "I need to run some more tests on him to find out what's wrong with his head" 

All of a sudden Petet bolted upright breathing heavily. He stared blankly at the wall infront of him "Why can't I see? What's wrong with me?" 

Tony felt his heart drop to his stomach "Pete.." 

Peter tried to reach out to Tony almost smacking him in the face. His body shook violently as tears streamed down his innocent face "Mr Stark! I can't see you... why can't I see you!?" 

"Calm down Peter" Bruce placed a hand on the kid's shoulder but pulled back when Peter flinched at the touch "No! I don't want to be here... get me out of here. Mr Stark... take me where I can see you"

"Peter I'm right here" 

Peter felt like panic begin like cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. He gasped struggling to take any air in his lungs. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. His hands clutched at Tony's arms digging his finger nails as he rasped out his next words "I cant... I can't breathe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I can't...I can't breathe" 

As soon as the words leave Peter's lips, Tony thought his world came to a stop. The kid was heaving short breaths, eyes unfocused and body shaking uncontrollably, all the signs told him that the young hero was having a panic attack. He gently pushed the sweaty bangs off the boy's forehead and spoke softly "Pete listen to me okay. You need to calm down" 

Peter dashed out of his mentor's hold as if he hadn't heard a word he said "No! I can't stay here... too dark! I'm suffocating in here... please let me go" he gasped his words out between ever rapidly coming breaths. He stumbled on his feet, hands moving in the air as he tried to find anything for support

Tony quickly moved forward and caught the boy in his arms "Peter I'm right here... listen to me.. everything is going to be alright" 

Peter thrashed to get free ignoring the immense pain and pressure he felt on his injured ribs, tears staining his pale face "You don't know that! Let me go!" Tony was having hard time holding the kid who suddenly seem to have gained inhunman strength. Suddenly Peter's legs buckled and he went down taking Tony with him "Jesus kid... calm down"

Tony heard footsteps and saw Bruce knelt down next to them. He raised his hand showing an injection to his friend with an apologetic look on his face. Tony gave a small nod and tightened his hold on the boy "It's okay buddy. Go to sleep" 

Peter gasped silently when he felt a sharp stink on his right arm. Before he could open his mouth to protest, his eyes dropped close and body went limp in Tony's arms

"I'm so sorry kid" Tony easily picked up the boy and laid him back on the bed. He sucked in a shaky breath "Please tell me he's going to be alright"

"I need to do more tests Tony. I've him sedated so why not you bring him to scan room. We need to do it before he wakes up" said Bruce "I'll go get the equipment ready" 

Tony looked down at the kid infront of him. Pale face, soaked brown curls and dark circles under his eyes, made the older man's heart clench painfully. He didn't know what was he going to do if Peter's eyesight never returned. The thought itself send shivers down his spine. No wonder the boy had a panic attack

 

 

 

The next time Peter was awake, he was afraid to open his eyes. He clutched the covers beneath his fingers as tears trailed sideways. He had become blind. He couldn't see anymore. He flinched when a strong callused hand wiped his tears "I know you're awake kid. Open your eyes" 

Peter knew the voice belonged to Tony but he was too scared to face reality. He shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes

"Open your eyes" Tony tried again "It's gonna be okay" 

"I can't.. Mr Stark... I can't see" wracking sobs passed through Peter's lips and Tony quickly took his hand in his "Hey kiddo.. this is not permanent. You'll be able to see"

Peter snapped his eyes open and scrambled to sit upright "What? Mr Stark... Mr Stark I'll be able to see?" his voice filled with hope 

Tony caught the boy by his shoulders "Yes Peter. Bruce did scans on you when you were sleeping. You've suffered a retina detachment" 

"A what?" 

"According to Bruce it helps the images we see to enter in our brain but due to the blow your head has received.. your retina is bleeding inside, blocking your vision to see" 

Peter pressed his lips gulping down the heavy lump "The beam... it fell on top of me" he said in low voice. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder "You need surgery" 

"Su..Surgery?" Peter tried not to show the quiver in his voice but failed miserably

"Yes to reattach your retina. After that you'll be able to see" Tony assured and wished Peter could his smile. Peter nodded taking in the information "Okay then let's do it" he was already getting out of the bed but was stopped by Tony "Whoa whoa... take it easy. Bruce said he cannot perform this surgery before the bleeding is completely stopped" 

Peter paled at the news "How long will that take?" 

"Few hours... maybe a day" 

Peter gasped "What? No no no I can't stay like this for one day...it's too dark.. Mr Stark please do something.." he started panicking again. This time Tony had to raise his voice because he didn't want to sedate the boy again "PETER STOP!"

Peter paused at the loud yell breathing heavily 

"It's just a matter of twenty four hours" Tony spoke softly not to agitate the boy

"I have school tomorrow.. I still have science homework to complete.. Mr Stark I.." Peter rambled while his body shook under Tony's hold

"Do you trust me?" asked Tony and Peter gave a nod "Good. Now listen to me okay. Nothing is important than your eyes Pete. You'll get through this...you're not alone. I'm right here" 

Peter bit his lips hard, small whimper escaping his lips. Twenty four hours meant...1440 minutes....86400 seconds of darkness. What Tony or anybody didn't know was that he was afraid of dark. Heights he could manage, cramped places he could handle, fighting with ugly super villains was easy but living twenty four hours in darkness ....Was.Not.Acceptable

Tony got worried when the teenager spaced out infront of him. He could see how pale and scared the young boy looked. He couldn't understand the reason behind his fear. His eyesight was going to return after the surgery then why...

Tony's eyes widened when realization drawn to him. He placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder "Kid are you afraid of dark?"

Peter tensed and that was enough confirmation needed by Tony "Hey it's not going to be that bad. I'll stay with you all the time. We'll go through this together" 

Tony's soft words didn't exactly calmed his hyper nerves but he did feel somewhat relaxed. Mr Stark said he will be there for him. He could do this. He had to face his fear. He was Spiderman after all. Peter raised his hand in air in an attempt to grab Tony's arm "You promise not to leave me Mr Stark?" 

Tony didn't hesitate to take Peter's hand in his and gave a light squeeze "I promise" 

"Okay...thank you Mr Stark" Peter rubbed his itchy eyes 

"Welcome kid. Do you want to lay back down? Bruce said you need to put eyedrops so they would itch less" 

Peter leaned forward and mumbled "Iwanttogotobathroom" 

"I'm sorry what did you say?" 

Peter smiled sheepishly and repeated in low voice "I want to go to bathroom" 

"Sure kid. C'mon I'll help you" Tony held Peter's arm and moved a step back. Peter nervously placed his foot down, hand instantly grabbing Tony's arm tightly "Mr Stark.."

"Right here kid. One step after another..." Tony coaxed as if he was talking to three year old. Peter shook his head leaning back on the bed "I can't do this! I'll fall!" 

"You'll not fall Pete" 

"Too dark" Peter repeated like a broken record

Tony sighed but didn't give up. He pushed on Peter's small back "I promised to take care of you didn't I? Trust me son" 

Peter took a deep breath and let himself be pulled by the older man who praised him on every step. His grip of Tony's arm was quite painful but never once did ironman complained "That's good. Just a little further... you're doing great kiddo" 

Tony pushed the door open and led the boy inside. He guided him near the toilet "We are here Peter. Do you want me to stay?" 

Peter reluctantly let go of his mentor's arm "Thank you Mr Stark. I'll manage from here" Tony saw the kid was still trembling on his feet "I'm right outside. Call me when you're done"

Peter nodded and heard retreating footsteps. He sucked in a shaky breath. He was alone. All alone surrounded by nothing but darkness. He clutched his own shirt trying hard not to panic again and quickly got to business. Peter reached out to push the flush and felt proud of himself when he got done the job in one try

Feeling bit confident Peter turned around and took two steps forward. His eyes fluttered rapidly as he took another step but this time the young hero ran out of luck. His hand accidentally hit the cupboard where he kept his toiletries, spilling some of the contents on the floor

Peter cursed and at the same time he stepped on a shampoo bottle and slipped. He let out a cry and went down hard hitting his head first on the floor. A sharp pain shot through his skull and moaned loudly. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Tony's frantic shout of his name 

"PETER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
>  Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony paced outside the bathroom. There were so many questions bubbling inside his head. Doesn't Peter have enhanced healing mechanism. If yes then why wasn't his eyes healed by now. What will happen after the surgery. Will it be a success? What if the kid never will be able to see again. How will he spend rest of his life when he couldn't even take a step without freaking out. He took a deep breath to push away his negative thoughts. Don't panic Ironman. He's gonna be fine. Everything is...

A loud thud from inside abruptly pulled Tony back from his thoughts "What the hell?" he knocked at the door "Peter? What was that sound?" 

No reply

"Peter are you alright? Answer me!" 

Nothing

Tony's heart started pounding. His intuition was telling him that something bad has happened. He pushed the door open only to gasp at the scene. Peter was sprawled on the floor, too still for Tony's liking "PETER!"

Tony was down next to the unconciuos boy in five seconds "What the hell happened?" he gently turned the young hero and laid him flat on the floor and gave few slaps on his cheek "Pete? Hey open your eyes" 

When Peter didn't respond to Tony's calls, he yelled out "FRIDAY give me Peter's vita..." 

Peter moaned flickering his eyes open. His hand went straight to the side temple where he felt a pulsing pain "Aaaww...that's hurts" 

"Peter! Thank God you're awake" Tony sighed in relief. Peter blinked his eyes trying to push the darkness away but was dissapointed when he still couldn't see a thing "Mr Stark?" 

"Right here kid" Tony's finger brushed on Peter's temple and found a round bump and cursed inwardly "Let me take a wild guess. You fell right?"

"Umm...a little?"

Tony glared "How does sprawling on the floor unconscious count little? Why didn't you call me? I was right outside"

Peter bit his lips. He knew Tony was worried for him but he also hated when the man was mad "I'm sorry Mr Stark" 

Tony pinched at the bridge of his nose getting frustrated "Sorry won't do any good kid! You could've gotten seriously hurt or hit your head so hard that you'd go blind all your life!"

Silence

That really stung at Peter's heart. He didn't think of it that way. He was just trying to get out of the bathroom on his own. Why was he always causing trouble? He sniffed back his tears and tensed when a hand touched his shoulder "I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to yell" 

"I'm sorry too Mr Stark" Peter said honestly wishing he could see his mentor

"C'mon lets get you back to your room and let Bruce check your head" Tony grabbed Peter's arms and hauled him up. The boy wobbled, head pouding with intense pain and next thing he knew, he was being lifted up "Mr Stark...what.." 

"It's okay Pete" Tony began walking towards Peter's room, keeping a tight hold on the boy who's head had lolled to his chest, fingers clutching at his shirt as he let out a soft sigh

 

 

"Thank God it's nothing serious" commented Bruce after he checking Peter's head "The bump should fade in few hours"

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and saw Peter was rubbing his eyes so he caught his wrist "Stop doing that" 

"It's really itching bad Mr Stark" Peter whined

"I'll get eyedrops for you. It will reduce your itching" said Bruce and went to get them from med bay. Tony started to follow his friend when he was suddenly pulled back to bed "Whoa" 

"Are you leaving Mr Stark?" 

Tony's eyes flickered down and saw Peter hand was on his wrist. He wondered if how long was the kid holding his hand...maybe when he settled him down on the bed. He gave an assuring squeeze and spoke softly "I need to talk to Bruce. Can you let go of my hand?" 

Tony could hear clear hesitation in Peter's voice when he replied "Yeah okay but..umm..can't you talk to him here? I mean Mr Banner is coming back with the drops anyway" 

"Yes he is but I want to talk to him in private" 

"About me?" 

This time Tony hesitated before replying "Yes but you don't need to worry okay. I just want to ask some general questions" 

"Oh..okay. Will you be back soon?" 

"Ofcourse Kiddo. Till then don't get out of the bed" Tony said in serious tone and Peter nodded rubbing his eyes "I'm not going anywhere Mr Stark" 

 

 

 

Tony asked FRIDAY to sound proof Peter's room so he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation and followed Bruce to the med bay "Okay so tell me why isn't the kid healed by now. I mean he's got enhance healing powers in him for god sake"

"Who said he isn't healing?" said Bruce grabbing a small bottle of eyedrops 

Tony frowned "What do you mean?" 

"You know how Peter starts healing with a broken bone before we reset it?" 

Tony nodded

"Yeah so same thing has happened in this case. Powers or no powers, he's a human kid Tony. He's not invincible. Yes he has enhanced healing but this time it's working aganist his favour" 

"Elaborate please" 

"We know his retina was detached due to the blow he took on his head causing internal bleeding. His powers has stopped the bleeding but has not reattached his retina. For that Peter needs surgery and I'm positive after that his eyesight will return" 

"Oh..okay so when will you operate?" 

"Couple of hours before I set up all the necessary equipments needed for the surgery"

Tony took in the information shoulders hunching in response "Never thought his powers would have negative consequence on him. I just..." 

FRIDAY : Sir Mr Parker is asking for you. 

"Tell him we're coming FRIDAY" 

"Will do Sir"

Bruce held a hand on Tony's shoulder "It's gonna be fine. C'mon he needs to put these drops" 

 

 

"So how's my favourite patient doing?" Bruce asked walking in Peter's room followed by Tony. He saw the boy was fidgeting with the covers, blinking his eyes rapidly, even rubbing them occasionally. He tilted his head to his side at the voice and fired questions "Mr Banner? Are you alone? Where's Mr Stark? Did he leave? Is there a mission?" 

Tony quickly stood next to Peter "I'm right here kiddo. I told you I'm not going anywhere and don't think about anything else. Just concentrate on getting well soon" 

Peter's body relaxed a bit and he gave a small smile "Okay. So what's the status on my eyes huh? When will I be able to do my homework again?" he joked hoping to hear some good news

"Soon Peter" said Bruce "Your surgery is in couple of hours. Till then I got some eyedrops to lessen your itching" 

Peter nodded

"Ready?" 

"Yeah..just...Mr Stark can you...."

Tony saw Peter's hand twitched in the air as if the boy was silently asking for support. He reached out and clasped the young hero's hand in his and smiled fondly "Ready now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huge heartfelt THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. This was my first fic in this fandom and I enjoyed writing on father/son duo. 
> 
> On with the next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Ready now?"

Peter shut his eyes close and nodded. Bruce chuckled lightly leaning down to whisper "I kinda need your eyes open for these drops to work"

"Will it hurt?"

"Ofcourse not. They are simple eyedrops kid. Infact it will ease your itching" said Bruce in assuring tone 

"Okay... ah..."

"Ready?"

"I wanna go to bathroom"

Tony narrowed his brows "You just came back from the bathroom"

"I want to eat something first"

"You're stalling, aren't you?"

"No am not Mr Stark. Actually... maybe we don't put them. My eyes are already feeling better" Peter clenched his fists to stop from rubbing his eyes

"Peter your eyes are red, puffy and swollen. I need them clear before I can operate" said Bruce

"Open your eyes Pete"

"I can't! It's glued shut...I swear"

Tony rolled his eyes "For real? You really think that lame excuse is going to work on us?"

"It's going to hurt right?" Peter asked again

Tony refrained himself from rolling his eyes "You fight dangerous criminals without hesitation, leap from one building to another at impossible heights, even put your life in danger at all times...don't tell me you've a problem with eyedrops"

Peter nearly pouted "I don't like putting things in my eyes...or ears" he couldn't hold himself anymore and his free hand went to rub his left eye

"You're only make it worse if you keep rubbing them Peter" Bruce scolded and shared a look with Tony silently asking him to do something about it

Tony nodded "Kid why don't we go easy. One eye at a time. We will take a break in between. What do you say?" he coaxed gently 

Peter pressed his lips. He knew there was no escaping from this no matter how hard he tried "Only one eye?"

"Yup"

"Okay. I'm ready" Peter slowly cracked his eyes open 

Tony signed looking at Bruce ' _Both eyes.. make it quick'_ The doctor gave a nod "Stay still Peter"

Peter's grip on Tony's hand tightened and he nearly jumped up when the first drop hit his eyeballs. Before he could shut his them, second drop hit his other eye "Hey!" 

"It's done. Got both eyes covered" Bruce annouced proudly

"Mr Stark you said we would take a break" 

Tony smiled patting Peter's shoulder "Serves you right Spiderman. Now take some rest" 

"You cheated" mumbled Peter before blinking rapidly. He was feeling lot better than before. These drops were actually good.

"I'll get the medbay ready for the operation" Bruce walked out and Tony sat down next to Peter "You good?" 

Peter shrugged, pressing his lips "Kinda.. it's really dark in here... like black dark.. very very dark.. like...." 

"I get it" Tony stopped his rambling "It won't stay dark for long. Bruce is sure your eyesight will return after the surgery" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah so just hang on okay" 

"Thank you Mr..." Peter let out a yawn "...Stark"

"You're welcome kid. Why don't you take a quick nap before the surgery. I'll wake you up when Bruce is ready"

Peter hummed closing his eyes as he curled to his side "Please stay with me Mr Stark" he requested quietly. 

Tony covered him with a blanket tucking it's end "Right here kid" within seconds Peter's soft snores echoed in the small room. The older man ran a hand affectionately over the boy's forehead "It's gonna be alright kid. I'll make sure of it" 

 

TEN MINUTES LATER

FRIDAY : Sir your presence is requested at the board room

"Any emergency?" 

FRIDAY : Captain Rogers has activated video call for you. He says it's important" 

Tony looked down at the sleeping boy. He didn't want to leave but it was Steve calling so it had to be something important. He slowly untangled Peter's hand and walked out of the room "FRIDAY inform me immediately when Peter wakes up" 

FRIDAY : Will do Sir

Tony quickly made his way towards board room. He wanted to get over with Steve as soon as possible so he could be with Peter before he woke up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't come Captain" Tony looked at the big screen "I've to be here" 

"Tony we were after this secret mission for months! You've to come for the final showdown" 

Tony shook his head "I know that Steve but I'm sorry. This one you gotta handle yourself" 

Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion "May I ask what's so important than this mission?" 

Tony smiled inwardly. Peter was important than any mission in the world. The kid needed him right now and he will not abandon him at any cost "Steve.." 

FRIDAY : "Sir you asked me to inform you when Mr Parker was awake"

Tony perked up "Is he awake?" 

FRIDAY : Mr Parker has woken up and is not in his bed"

Tony's eyes widened "What!?" he ran out of the board room "Where is he?" 

FRIDAY : Inside his room

Tony quickened his steps. He hoped the kid wouldn't try any more stunts "FRIDAY ask Peter to stay in his room and don't move an inch"

FRIDAY : Yes Sir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony pushed the door open to only to halt his racing footsteps "Peter?" he saw the boy was sitting with crossed legs right in the middle of the room, looking like a lost child

Peter turned his head with a smile "Mr Stark? You came!" 

"What are you doing down there?" 

Peter smiled sheepishly "You weren't there when I woke up.... freaked out a little.. I asked FRIDAY to call you.. but it was too dark.. so I got out...then FRIDAY told me you were coming and not to move..but I couldn't find my way back to bed... so decided to sit down" 

"Ah. okay" Tony walked towards the boy, not sure how to react, someone getting lost in their own room. Also that someone hadn't lost their eyesight like the kid "C'mon let me help you up" 

Peter nodded and held his arms up expectantly, making a childish grabby hands. Tony chuckled and hauled the boy up, guiding him back to the bed "Sorry for causing trouble Mr Stark" 

Tony waved his hand off "It's no trouble kid. Bruce is almost ready. It's just a matter of couple of hours" 

Peter nodded. He couldn't wait to see again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why isn't he waking up?" Tony asked for tenth time looking down at Peter who laid on the bed after his surgery. That was three hours ago and now he was loosing his patience 

Bruce ignored his friend because he was tired of giving same explanation again and again. Since Peter had enhanced metabolism, normal anaesthesia wasn't going to work on him during operation so he had given high dose of horse tranquilizer, resulting in delay for the boy to come back to real world

"Bruce I asked you something?" 

"I heard you Tony, every word" 

"So tell me why isn't he waking up? Are you sure you did everything right?" 

"For real?" Bruce felt offended "I care about the kid as much as you do Tony" 

"But..." 

 

 

"You should stop... worrying so much Mr Stark" 

 

Tony's eyes fell on the bed and sighed in relief when he saw Peter was finally awake "Oh Thank the heaven!" he rushed towards the bed "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded hand reaching up to his eyes. He felt they were wrapped tightly around his head "Mr Stark?" he called out with a hint of fear in his voice

"Don't worry about the bandages. Bruce is going to remove them soon" 

"Will I be able to see?" 

Tony looked at Bruce who spoke on his behalf "I guess it's time to find out how good doctor am I" 

Peter chuckled but Tony could clearly see the worry seeping through his tense posture. Next part was the hardest. The waiting game. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now open your eyes slowly Peter" Bruce instructed gently. Peter's hand was tightly clutched by Tony who encouraged him "Go ahead kid" 

Peter nodded but instead of opening his eyes, he squeezed them shut 

"Pete?" 

Peter shook his head "I'm scared Mr Stark. What if I don't see you" 

"You will kiddo. C'mon you can do this" 

Peter took a deep breath and moved his eyelids up, fluttering them rapidly. His heart thumped widely when he saw nothing but darkness "Mr Stark! I can't see!" 

"What!? Bruce!" Tony raised his voice, panicking along with Peter

Bruce frowned but then realised his mistake "FRIDAY could you turn up the lights please" 

FRIDAY : Yes Dr Banner

As soon as lights were flooded the room, Peter's smile widened. He blinked couple of times and squeaked in happiness "Mr Stark!" he threw himself in Tony's arms "I can see you!" 

Tony smiled broadly hugging the boy tightly, finally letting out a sigh of relief "Oh Thank God. You can see everything?" 

"Yes Mr Stark" 

"How many fingers am I holding?" Tony raised four fingers 

"Three" 

"What!?" 

Peter giggled happily "You're holding four fingers"

Bruce smiled "Guess my work is done here" 

"I can see! Oh my God... I can actually see!" Peter pulled back to look at Bruce "Thank you so much Mr Banner" 

"I just did my job kid. I'm glad you're okay. Just take it easy for couple of days" 

Peter nodded and gave a smile that reached his ears as he turned to face Tony "Mr Stark have you grown old? There are lot of grey hairs since the last time I saw you" 

"What do you mean?" Tony asked feeling a bit offended and Peter laughed "I'm just kidding. You look great Mr Stark" 

Tony's expression turned serious "Actually you're right Peter. Since you're feeling so good why not we talk about what happened at the building" 

"Umm.. What?" 

"The burning building Spiderman. I thought I told you to be careful" 

"I was but..." 

Tony raised his hand "There will be plenty of time to hear your side of the story kid because you're grounded" 

"I'm what!?" 

"For two weeks" 

"Two weeks!?" 

Bruce laughed walking out of the medbay "Good luck kid" 

"You know what... make that a month" 

"Mr Stark!" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
